<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Him Go by GatorGirl2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576606">Let Him Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016'>GatorGirl2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Possessed Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps Dean cast Michael out of his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Him Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel stared at his brother, his black wings spread threateningly behind him. “Give him back to me, Michael!”</p>
<p>Michael scoffed, amused by his brother’s threat. His own white wings were folded neatly against his back. “Stand down, little brother, before you get hurt. I have no desire to harm you.”</p>
<p>Cas ignored the mocking tone coming from the mouth of the person he loved most. It pained him to see Michael using Dean as his vessel. As he stared into the green depths of Dean’s eyes, there was no recognition from the hunter.</p>
<p>“I will not repeat myself, Michael,” Castiel growled.</p>
<p>Michael’s lips spread in a smirk. “Nor will I. You are nothing but a seraph, Castiel. What could you possibly do to me?” He ran a hand down his chest. “Besides, if you hurt me, you hurt your precious human.”</p>
<p>Cas leveled his gaze at Michael. “You’re right, I am nothing but a seraph. But Dean, he is more than just a human.” Castiel stalked forward. “He is a hunter. He is a Winchester. He is the person I love most of all.”</p>
<p>Michael’s laughter echoed against the walls. “Love is for fools, Castiel. If he hasn’t cast me out by now, what makes you think that you will make a difference?”</p>
<p>“Because I know him,” Cas replied as he propelled himself forward. The next instant, his lips slammed against Dean’s.</p>
<p>“Mmpf.” Michael’s eyes went wide as his lips were assaulted. Suddenly, he felt a stirring deep inside his chest. He could feel hands shoving at him, trying to force him out of the body he inhabited.</p>
<p>“Get out of my body,” Dean shouted from deep inside his own head.</p>
<p>Michael stumbled back, fingers scrabbling at his head as pain erupted inside his skull. “NO! You are mine! Mine to control! You are weak, nothing but a human vessel!”</p>
<p>“I am done being your puppet! Get the fuck out of my head and out of my body,” Dean screamed as he once again shoved against the grace inhabiting his body.</p>
<p>“Fight him Dean! Cast him out! You’re stronger than him, Dean,” Castiel encouraged as he watched the invisible battle waging in front of him.</p>
<p>“NO,” Michael snarled! “I own you! You are not strong enough!”</p>
<p>“You don’t own me! You tricked me and have used me, but you will never own me,” Dean snarled back. He shoved at Michael’s grace with all the strength he had. “I CAST YOU OUT!!!”</p>
<p>Michael hollered as he felt his grace escaping out of Dean’s mouth. He tried to hold on, but Dean’s ejection was too much. He was an angel and had to have his vessel’s permission. Dean’s refusal to house him was stronger than Michael’s grace.</p>
<p>Castiel watched with pleasure as the blue grace flowed from Dean’s mouth. He held the vial from Rowena in front of him and smiled as Michael’s grace was forced inside. Once the last tendril of grace was stored in the bottle, Cas stoppered it. The bottle glowed a bright purple, signifying that the spell was complete. Without the proper spell, the bottle would never be able to be opened again.</p>
<p>Cas stored the bottle in his pocket. He looked up when he heard a body slump to the ground. “Dean,” he cried as he rushed forward. He fell to his knees and gathered Dean in his arms. “Dean, beloved, please be ok. Please.” He blinked, keeping the tears from falling.</p>
<p>The hunter groaned as his eyes slowly flicked open. “Cas,” he mumbled on a sigh.</p>
<p>“I’m here, Dean. I’m here. Just breathe,” Cas ordered.</p>
<p>Dean cupped Cas’ cheek in his hand as he stared at the cerulean eyes he loved so much. “This is real, right? This isn’t some dream that Michael’s got me trapped in?”</p>
<p>The tears finally fell as Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “This is real. You beat him. Just like I know you could.” He finally pressed a tender kiss to Dean’s lips. “He doesn’t own you any longer.”</p>
<p>Dean returned the kiss, just as soft as Cas had been. “There’s only one angel who owns me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>